<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Survive by AvatarManiaGirl9000 (i_dwell_in_darkness)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507818">I Survive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dwell_in_darkness/pseuds/AvatarManiaGirl9000'>AvatarManiaGirl9000 (i_dwell_in_darkness)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Drowning, Episode: s01e20 The Siege of the North Part 2, Gen, Mild Language, Near Death Experiences, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person, Zhao (Avatar) Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dwell_in_darkness/pseuds/AvatarManiaGirl9000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhao was finished off by the ocean spirit… right? He’s stronger than that, and he’s back. He survives. A one shot written in his point of view. Please r&amp;r. Thank you. Sorry about the lame summary. Rated T to be safe.</p><p>Originally posted on <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2774669/1/I-Survive">FanFiction.net</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Survive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Plot line: All (mostly #2)</strong>
</p><p><strong>Author’s Notes:</strong> I know, I should be working on my other fic, but one-shots keep luring me. Anyway, I caught the season finale again, and just started writing. Anyway, It has some spoilers, so don’t read it unless you’ve seen the Season Finale (unless, of course you want to). Anyhow, hope you like.</p><p><strong>P.S.</strong> It’s in first person, just to let you know.</p><p><strong>P.S. (Again) </strong>You’ll see a new thing called "Plot line" at the top. This means that all the stories with Plot line # 1 have to do with each other. If you have any questions, just message me.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I don’t own Avatar. If I did, I would be soooooooooooooooooooo… happy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The strong, muscular hands had grabbed me and were pulling me down. The icy waters were at the tips of my feet as I dangled, and for once, I was scared. I watched the idiot prince extend his arm to me. I greedily thrust my own hand forward, reaching to the teenager. How foolish the prince was. After everything I had done to him, after all the hate I gave him, after all of the hardships I put him through, the stupid boy was willing to save me.</p><p>This brought a new thought to my mind: if the boy saved me, I would owe him much. I, being stubborn (as usual), believed I realized that if I would allow that spoiled, insolent <strong>bastard</strong> save me, I would never be able to live with myself. My foolish pride filled my head, and it made me think I would rather drown than be rescued by that little banished prince. Therefore, after consideration, I withdrew my grasp. I took one last gulp of air before the giant fist brought me plummeting into the frigid sea.</p><p>I plunged into the water, enclosed in those massive hands, encased in those icy fingers; I was smothered. They brought me dropping into the dark, empty depths. I could barely see the small amount of light from the surface. The clutch of the fist finally released. For a moment, I floated weightlessly in the frozen water, not thinking at all. Then abruptly I began to swim with all my strength, forcing my body upward; I rushed to the minuscule speck of light.</p><p>Still, try as I might, I could not sustain the pace. I was losing air fast. Dizziness and lightheadedness were overcoming my body. I was struggling against the heavy currents, fighting to reach the surface. Everything began to spin and blur as I continued to swim. My lungs were weak as was my body. I was shaking all over. I knew I couldn’t make it. The bright light began to fade and I began to pass out; I pushed with all my being, making one last futile attempt to reach the top.</p><p>Finally, in a huge gush, I broke the surface!</p><p>I gulped in the wonderful, fresh air, choking and flailing in the black sea. I coughed and gasped and retched, shivering and crying. I eventually grabbed the ice bridge, my arms shaking. I laid down on the cold, hard ground tears running down my eyes. I didn’t care that I was wet and frozen. I didn’t care that I was being and imbecile: a strong grown man, sobbing hysterically. I didn’t care that within minutes authorities would be after me. I only cared about one thing:</p><p>I was alive!</p><p>I soon obtained control over myself, and my body had finally stopped shaking. I returned to my old self and impulsively realized I was bathed in the light of the full moon. Damn! That stupid moon. I hate the moon. I hate the ocean. I hate those bastards who call themselves <em>waterbenders</em>. They had ruined everything. All of the other elements had.</p><p>I sat up. <em>No matter</em>, I thought. <em>I’ll make them pay. I am the great Admiral Zhao</em>. I stood up on my wobbly legs, and began to walk away. I melted the pathetic ice bridge. “I am the GREAT ADMIRAL ZHAO!” I bellowed into the darkness. “I’ll make them pay,” I muttered; I chuckled as I swiftly sprinted off into the shadows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Author’s Notes: </strong>So, how’d you like? Just so you know, I am not a Zhao fan; in fact, I think he’s an @$$hole. lol Anyway, I hope you liked the first person format, and how I waited to introduce who it was (though you’d know if you saw the Season Finale). Anyway, please review. ty</p><p><strong>P.S.</strong> To all of you who read this and didn’t watch the Season Finale yet, Zhao didn’t actually come back. All we saw was that he was pulled into the water. Anyway, Bye.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>